


Midnight

by Rmiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Bucky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmiro/pseuds/Rmiro





	Midnight

他们在午夜时分的地铁站上车。

刚刚被 “复仇者联盟都去死去死”联盟其中的一员召唤来的外星怪兽肆虐成一片狼藉的纽约市显然还在努力恢复生机当中，临时加开的一班地铁上挤满了灰头土脸等待回家的人群。

Bucky在一片被雪覆盖的残垣断壁中拉起了Steve，刚经历完大战的他们显然需要休息一下。

扬基棒球帽，黑色框架眼镜，御寒的长大衣，超级战士们的普通日常装扮，显然Steve没有打算穿着凌乱的制服再吓一次惊魂未定的市民。

冬季夜晚的纽约室外还是有点冷，Steve张开手哈了口气，呼出的白雾瞬间又在空气中消散。他俩跟着人群涌动，Steve牢牢牵着Bucky的手慢慢踱到扶手边。

“Bucky，你可以先靠着我休息一下。”

事实上，Steve发誓他没想那档子事，也发誓没有给Bucky任何一个暗示，但是前一秒还一本正经盯着他上下打量的Bucky下一秒就极尽挑逗的贴了过来，屁股隔着并不算舒适的裤子不断上下磨蹭着Steve已经渐渐有反应的裤裆。

“Bucky——你，”

Steve有些紧张的看着周围的人群，然后再看回Bucky，棕发男人扭过头挑起眉带着挑衅的眼神，几乎用一个堪称色情的方式，缓缓的舔咬了一下自己的嘴唇。然后Bucky的手靠过来轻轻的贴着衣服滑下去，指腹开始一点一点的摩擦着隆起的前端。Steve紧张的吞咽一下，试图转移重心，他一把抓住始作俑者的手，将他们拽离到地铁的门前。

Bucky半推半就的被紧紧卡在门边角落和Steve形成阴影的身躯之间，Steve的大衣垂下来，几乎把Bucky大半个身子遮去。Steve的手臂有力的圈住他，手掌顺着紧绷的腰部开始揉捏起了Bucky充满弹性的臀瓣。

“Wow，Steve，我真是完全没有想到你会干这档子事，huh？”Bucky被Steve的手掌揉弄得有些不耐烦了，他凑近他，灼热的呼吸带着点微微喘息喷洒在Steve的耳边，“电车痴汉，嗯？”

“什——”，你从哪里知道这些奇怪的东西的？Steve张开嘴，质疑的话语还没有出口就全部被Bucky迅速跪下来的动作打断。前苏联顶级杀手毫无声息的隐藏在大衣之间，手指灵活的解开了他的拉链。Steve发誓他看到了Bucky对着他弹跳出来的阴茎做了一个打招呼的动作。

Bucky手指环住Steve的根部，他快速舔了舔自己的嘴唇，然后用火热而湿润的口腔包裹住了Steve硕大的前端。Steve抓在栏杆上的手收紧了一些，颤栗的刺激全汇入下身。Bucky上下吞吐着Steve逐渐肿胀起来的阴茎，舌尖熟稔的舔弄吸吮着铃口渗出来的前液。列车平稳的开动，在轻微的晃动中，Bucky的鼻尖不断摩擦着 Steve的耻毛。他跪在那。Steve咬紧嘴唇，调整了下姿势，抬起空闲的手覆在Bucky的后脑上，手指插进棕色的发丝间有一下没一下的轻抚和收紧。

Bucky的嘴巴被塞得满满的，他吐出硬涨的阴茎，软嫩的舌头沿着暴起的脉络仔仔细细的舔舐着湿漉漉的柱身。Bucky抬眼看了一下Steve，稍稍偏了些头，做了个深呼吸的动作，然后张开嘴将沉甸甸的性器更深的吞了进去，火热的阴茎压着舌根挤进了喉道，Steve感觉自己瞬间就被紧致的黏膜吸住，巨大的快感笼罩着他让他几乎要用四倍的自制力才能不让自己立马射出来，上帝，他在地铁上给我做深喉。Bucky强忍着咳嗽的冲动，在感觉肉棒顶到极限了之后迅速的撤了出来。Bucky勉强的平复着自己的呼吸，口中黏腻的液体不受控制的从嘴角流下，腥膻的味道充斥在他的味蕾和鼻腔间，Bucky觉得整个嘴巴都麻到不是自己的了。

Steve掰过Bucky的下巴让他仰视着自己，跪在身下的人泛着水光的眼睛透露出来的无限情欲让Steve忍不住低吼一声把他的身子捞起来按在了车厢壁上背对着他。“hey，Steve”Bucky侧着头小声说，潮红汗湿的脸庞写满了不可置信，“你不会真要在这里干吧。”

“你先点的火，Buck”Steve的声音低沉而压抑，他很想立刻去亲吻Bucky那被操的通红湿润的嘴唇，当然，除非他想让他们被整个车厢的人当成变态赶下车，或者被认出来，然后明天的头条，美国队长和冬日战士在地铁中色情激吻厮磨？但是Bucky总能得到他想要的，而Steve也总是会满足他。Steve缓缓挪动着，试图扒下来一点Bucky的裤子，他暴露的老二就顶在Bucky两瓣柔软的臀肉间上下摩擦着。

列车在抵达一个站台的造成的摩擦让他们微微倾身，Steve就在人群流动之间插入了两根手指，不紧不慢的在体内做着扩张。Bucky努力舒展身体，手指抓紧了旁边的扶手来保持平衡，配合着抬高臀部试图吞入更多。

“唔……嗯……”Bucky咬着牙，但是羞耻的快感还是让他忍不住泄出了些嘤咛。Steve紧张的吞咽一下，拔出手指，圈住阴茎轻轻戳着Bucky的穴口，手指摩挲着从甬道里分泌出的几乎流满手指缝的透明肠液，一手覆上Bucky的前端，不出意外的感受到腿间发热翘起的硬物。

“嗯……Steve”空虚下来的后穴饥渴的收缩着，Bucky发出含糊不清的气音，一边摆动腰肢悄悄的向后顶弄着，小穴泛出来的汁液把后方的阴茎弄得又湿又滑。Steve半硬的阴茎在这摩擦间又迅速充血膨胀起来，金发男人忍不住的一个挺身，巨大的肉棒便没入了Bucky的后穴。

行驶的地铁有些轻微的颠簸，Bucky被顶的向前一倾，喉咙没忍住发出一声满足的闷哼，柔软的肠壁努力吸吮着肿胀火热的阴茎。两人保持前后站立的姿势，Bucky一只手摁在墙壁上，看上去衣衫还算整齐，只是收紧在扶手的上的金属手臂散发着寒冷的光泽。Steve牢牢钳制住Bucky的腰，在感觉到后穴绞的没那么紧了以后开始有节奏的抽插起来。

Bucky仰起脊背，快感一波一波的从下身转来。他闭上眼睛轻哼，穴口在反复的抽插已经湿滑不堪，身体因为酥麻的快感以及羞耻的罪恶感而轻微颤抖，让他只能装作不舒服的样子靠在门边。Steve看着Bucky，他喜欢看着Bucky在他小心翼翼的抽插挺进间爽的意乱情迷的样子，脸上像哭了一般的泛红眼眶和紧紧咬住的红润嘴唇看上去委屈又诱人，淫靡的银丝在他每一次深深顶弄时张阖的口腔间若隐若现。

男人就是在这个时候跟着人群挤到边上的门口的，拥挤的车厢上都是一群急于回家的市民。当他听到旁边传来的压抑喘息时候诧异的瞪大眼睛望向声音的来源，大概是因为光线遮挡的关系，他几乎只能看到一个金色的脑袋在那里跟着列车的节奏轻轻摇动，前面那个深色头发的人低着头看不到表情，但是撑在扶手上的隐藏在袖口底下的银色手腕还是成功的吸引了男人大部分注意力。

“嗯……啊……”难耐的低声哽咽飘进男人的耳朵里让他尴尬的往后挪动了一下，原本安静的趴伏在裤裆里的性器在双腿的摩擦下也渐渐有了反应。这两个人…在地铁上…这时候，深发色的那个人猛然抬起了头，看的出来他紧绷的身体在拼命抑制着强烈的抖动，一连串粗重的呼吸让男人无法控制的又硬了一些。

该死的，男人突然有了一个大胆的想法，他慢慢移过去，试图想看清楚两人的样子。但是在他快贴近那个金发男人紧实的身体时，深色头发的男人突然回过头来，额间汗湿的乱发遮住了他的表情，只依稀露出一双眼睛盯着他。

那双蓝绿色的眼珠对着他上下扫视一番，凌冽的目光里透着一股完全没有温度的杀气。男人喉结艰难的吞咽一番，突然一阵清脆的金属碰撞的声音，那个带着银光的手腕在他面前把那个扶手给掰断了……男人感到额间渗出了丝丝的凉意，鸡皮疙瘩从战栗的皮肤渗出来，他费力的吞咽着卡在喉咙里的结，又慢慢移回原来的位置，艰难的硬着头皮听完了剩下的所有。

刚刚一小阵的插曲似乎并没有影响到两人的动作，Bucky在Steve握上他阴茎的那一刻就忍不住射了，他咬紧嘴唇抽噎着，令人窒息的刺激感把他的身体撞得七零八落几乎让他直不起腰来。身后Steve的节奏并没有因为后穴猛地一阵紧缩而打乱，他依旧用着能让Bucky疯狂的力度撞击着湿滑的甬道，巨大的性器反复碾磨着Bucky脆弱的敏感点。Steve的手掌揉捏着Bucky蕴含着力量的腰部，一次又一次的挺进小穴的更深处，最后在一次猛的撞击下，Steve也压着嗓子低吼着射进了Bucky已经红肿的甬道…

地铁在终点站缓缓停下，人群缓缓的涌出门口，男人走出站台时还心有余悸的看了下四周，久违的新鲜空气吸进肺里让他燥热的身体舒缓了很多。当他想要抬脚离开的时候，他突然感觉到有人拍了拍他的肩膀。他回过头，看到一截熟悉的金属杠杆递到他眼前，男人几乎是反射性的接过，当他再抬起头时，给他东西的人却已经消失了。

Fuck，一滴冷汗从额头滑过。男人想起那冷冰冰的眼神，猛地又忍不住打了一个寒战，祸不单行。

“Bucky，以后不要做这种恶作剧了”金发男人的手臂紧紧贴着旁边的人，在冬天的夜里透着衣物传递给Bucky一丝丝的温暖。

“哦，你说哪个？是那截破坏工物的金属管，”棕发男人带着调笑的语调，湿滑的后穴满是黏腻的精液而让他有些不舒服，他踮起脚，凑到Steve的颈边呢喃，“还是你刚刚射进来的那些？“


End file.
